Le Loup et La Lune
by RavenneLetha
Summary: Quelques OS se rapportant à ma fic Le Loup qui hurlait à la Lune, ou, l'histoire incroyable qui unit un fier apostat Elfe et une belle Dalatienne dont la sagesse transcendait les âges.


_Petite intro alternative que j'avais composée pour ma fic Le Loup qui hurlait à la Lune. Je lui ai préféré celle que vous connaissez probablement, mais, comme je l'apprécie quand même, j'ai décidé de vous la rendre disponible en tant que premier OS de ce petit recueil que je m'attelle à réviser et faire paraître à un rythme qui, je l'espère, sera régulier._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _RavenneLetha_

Un calme plat régnait sur les Plaines Exaltées, héritage ironique de ces terres qui avaient vécues le chaos et vues s'effondrer une tentative ultime du peuple des Elfes pour recouvrer sa grandeur perdue. De la xénophobie, la peur de voir s'effriter la supériorité, le pouvoir de leur race, voilà ce que reprochait Solas à la Chantrie des Hommes, à cette religion vénérant Andrasté, une mortelle, une fausse déesse, tout comme les dieux que vénéraient maintenant les descendants d'Arlathan. Des religions mensongères bâties sur une quête de pouvoirs ayant poussé jusqu'à une vénération exagérée, la sacralisation d'actes qui n'avaient rien de divins.

Alors que la plupart des Elfes citadins n'avaient plus qu'une connaissance limitée des croyances traditionnelles des leurs, les Dalatiens, eux, avaient perpétré ces cultes délétères, l'adoration d'êtres qui s'étaient eux-mêmes faits Dieux. Et d'autres qui n'avaient jamais demandé de le devenir, bien que doté d'une certaine supériorité orgueilleuse, qui avaient uniquement souhaité redressé une société qui sombrait tranquillement vers sa déchéance finale, qui avaient accomplis ce qu'ils croyaient juste et justifié pour, tout compte fait, détruire ce qu'ils avaient crus sauver.

Solas sourit amèrement à l'image que se faisaient les Dalatiens de Fen'Harel, le Loup Implacable, le Dieu Fourbe des Elfes. Celui dont on plaçait l'effigie devant les camps afin d'éloigner la malchance, d'effrayer les intrus. Les Dalatiens… ce fragment terni d'une œuvre d'art qui avait été magnifique, le murmure à peine audible de l'Elvhenan disparu, des Elvens de jadis…

Mais ces mêmes Dalatiens avaient pourtant vu naître et grandir, au sein du clan Lavellan, dans les profondeurs verdoyantes des Marches Libres, une jeune Elfe incroyable, ils avaient engendré un esprit si particulier, plein d'un raffinement perdu et d'une fougue nouvelle, une intelligence vive. Elle avait cette curiosité face au savoir, aux vérités enfouies depuis trop longtemps, si rare, ce sérieux, mais aussi cette légèreté, ce laisser-aller, cette capacité à écouter et comprendre le monde dans lequel elle évoluait. Elle savait être attentive et patiente quand il le fallait tout comme la hâte et la spontanéité ne lui étaient pas étrangers en temps voulu.

Et cette beauté incroyable. Ce visage aux traits parfaits, aux pommettes hautes et fières, si belles lorsqu'elles se teintaient d'un doux rose, presque pareil à celui des bourgeons de ces fleurs délicates, symboles de l'amour. Ces lèvres rouges qu'il ne demandait qu'à embrasser; dont il effleurerait la commissure du bout des doigts avec, dans ses gestes, quelque chose qui rappelait une dévotion attentive. La douce sensation de sa peau délicate dans sa paume, cette peau dont la blancheur rappelait les neiges pures des sommets immaculés des Dorsales de Givre. C'est à peine s'il apercevait encore les vallaslins pourpres sur ce visage qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Comme si, sur ces traits aux allures nobles, ces marques ne pouvaient être celles des esclaves d'autrefois, cet héritage déformé d'un passé sombre, maintenant considéré comme un hommage à de faux Dieux, de grands Elvhens que le pouvoir avait aveuglé, souvenirs de la déchéance de toute une nation

Il revoyait ses doigts s'aventurer dans les boucles vaporeuses de cette chevelure d'un noir profond, couleur de l'ébène le plus pur, dans lequel jouaient des reflets argentés lorsque le Soleil s'y plongeait. Il pouvait encore ressentir leur caresse soyeuse contre sa peau. Et ces yeux… Il aurait pu s'y perdre et ne jamais en revenir. Brillants du gris de la Lune et pleins de cet esprit singulier et fascinant qui était le sien. Ce regard perçant et tendre à la fois qui semblait lire en lui, bordé du voile de ses cils noirs. Isilmë, Clair-de-Lune. La Dalatienne qui avait conquis son cœur d'une façon qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même. Une jeune mage qui n'avait même pas connu un quart de siècle et qui pourtant semblait intemporelle.

Au cœur des ombres mouvantes de sa tente plongée dans la noirceur de la nuit, bercé par le doux souffle d'un vent serein que seulement l'été amenait, l'apostat ferma les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Allongé sur le dos, il avait vainement fixé la toile rustique qui laissait filtrer la lueur des étoiles, gardiennes de la nuit et des songes de ses compagnons qui, eux, semblaient dormir profondément. Ils avaient établis leur camp non loin des vestiges d'un des derniers villages humains qui avaient tenté de résister dans le climat changeant de ces terres désolées. Il n'était pas certain vouloir sombrer dans les affres des rêves que lui apporterait la tristesse des esprits environnants, sombres témoins des évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Oui, ces conflits avaient connus leurs héros, des héros mémorables qui auraient mérités qu'il s'y intéresse et qu'il découvre leurs histoires par la bouche des esprits honorant leur mémoire et pourtant, il ne souhaitait pas, en ce moment, que ces souvenirs tristes se manifestent à lui.

Qu'était cette joie, cette euphorie étrange?

La seule pensée qui semblait vouloir s'immiscer en lui, qui tournait incessamment dans sa tête était celle de cette peau pareille à la soie qu'il avait senti tout contre lui, cette nuit qu'il avait passé dans les quartiers de la si jeune, mais si sage Inquisitrice, lorsque l'amour qu'il avait tenté tant bien que mal de faire taire avait pris le dessus et l'avait poussé à enlacer la belle Elfe, à l'aimer d'un amour charnel, un amour insensé auquel il n'aurait pas dû se permettre de céder. Et pourtant… Jamais il n'avait éprouvé des sentiments d'une telle ampleur. Il l'aimait. Le Loup Implacable était tombé amoureux du Clair-de-Lune.

Dès les premiers instants où il avait posé le regard sur cet être dont la beauté semblait transcender les âges, elle l'avait subjugué. Puis, il avait découvert cet intellect subtil qui l'avait charmé, ce savoir avide qui n'avait eu de cesse de l'attiré irrémédiablement. Ce baiser dans l'Immatériel, alors que pour une raison qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer, il avait souhaité lui faire partager ses songes, qu'elle l'accompagne dans ses rêves où il sillonnait des contrées inaccessibles pour le commun des mortels, ce baiser l'avait troublé à un point que son orgueil ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'avouer. Alors que sa conscience, son bon sens lui ordonnait de la repousser, tout son être était irrémédiablement attiré vers elle. Elle était le phare qui guidait à elle le voyageur perdu qu'il était. Toute logique avait soudain échappé à l'apostat. Il l'avait rejointe au sommet de sa tour, se convainquant qu'il arriverait à échapper à l'emprise qu'elle exerçait inexplicablement sur lui. Il ne se savait pas si naïf.

Était-ce ses instincts primitifs, presque bestiaux qui l'avaient poussé vers elle? Était-ce de leurs fautes s'il l'avait étreinte avec passion? S'il avait laissé son corps s'enflammer à ce point? Non, c'était plus que cela. Elle le fascinait, tout ce qu'elle était le fascinait. Comment un être semblable pouvait-il encore subsister dans ce monde ravagé?

Il avait connu d'autres femmes avant elle, il y a bien longtemps, mais aucune, jamais, ne lui avaient laissé cette impression. Il se sentait entier. Comme si soudain, inopinément, il avait découvert une nouvelle partie de lui-même, cette essence qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais lui était semblable, le complétait. Elle avait cette justesse, cette ouverture d'esprit qui, trop souvent lui faisait défait. Et par-dessus tout, cette humilité qui n'appartenait qu'à certains privilégiés, aux véritables grands de ce monde.

Et elle s'était donnée à lui, corps et âme. Il avait accepté cette confiance avec sa fierté propre, mais aussi un respect particulier. Elle était plus qu'une simple Dalatienne, plus que l'Inquisitrice destinée à sauver Thédas, plus que tout ce qui servait à la définir; elle était le plus précieux être à être entré dans sa vie, la première à réellement partager son intimité, à laquelle il avait envie de se confier. Elle avait cette volonté indomptable, cette soif de connaissances si rare parmi les siens, cet attachement au passé, à ce qu'avait autrefois été son peuple, qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer et souhaitait combler. Et ce savoir impressionnant, ces notions que trop de Dalatiens avaient oubliés, que le temps avait invariablement étiolés, mais que, bien qu'imparfaitement, elle maîtrisait.

La magie des Elfes nomades étaient réputée pour sa subtilité, ses variantes moins crues, moins grèges que la magie pratiquée dans les Cercles, mais celle d'Isilmë avait cette signature unique, cette élégance qui semblait envelopper chacun de ses mouvements, couler gracieusement le long du bâton nacré qu'elle maniait adroitement sur les champs de bataille, se propager dans ses sorts. Lorsque le chemin de leur groupe venait à croiser celui d'engeances bien malchanceuses de se trouver là, revêtue de cette armure d'Archiviste Dalatien qu'elle revêtait invariablement et avec révérence, elle démontrait une maîtrise étonnante de la magie; les volutes foudroyantes qu'elle projetait sur ces démons qui se dressaient devant elle pouvaient, hors de tout doute, être décrites comme de l'art.

Et il appréciait ce doux accent qui était le sien lorsqu'elle s'exprimait dans la langue de ses ancêtres, qu'il avait découvert dans toute sa splendeur pendant cette nuit blanche qu'il chérissait maintenant jalousement, cette nuit baignée de la splendeur d'un astre lunaire à son apogée où il avait partagé le lit d'une Inquisitrice qui n'aurait de cesse de le surprendre. Elle lui avait parlé de sa mère, de cette Dalatienne étonnante qui accordait aux connaissances perdues d'Arlathan une grande importance et avait pu lui transmettre une partie du savoir précieux qu'elle conservait avant que la mort ne l'emporte, trop tôt. C'était grâce à elle si Isilmë, contrairement à la majorité des Elfes de Thédas, maîtrisait avec une justesse surprenante la langue perdue de l'Elvhenan oubliée. Quel bonheur cela avait été pour l'apostat de converser avec sa jeune amante, toute la nuit durant, en elfique, avec ces mots chantants qui glissaient entre les lèvres et s'écoulaient tels une cristalline rivière, tels le doux vent printanier qui apportait dans son sillages les odeurs des fleurs nouvelles.

Isilmë était fière de ses origines, fière d'être une Elfe dans un monde qui avait trop souvent raillé et humilié son peuple, l'avait réduits aux plus basses classes de la société, condamné à toujours n'occuper que des rôles de sous-fifres. Elle était fière de son peuple. Elle connaissait ses possibilités, caressait l'espoir de le voir, à nouveau, retrouver sa gloire perdue, la grandeur qui fut la sienne en des temps immémoriaux.

Pour Solas, aucun des Elfes qui foulaient Thédas n'était réellement de son peuple. Il ne s'associait pas à ces êtres bâtardisés, ces héritiers indignes qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la grande société d'Arlathan. Mais le Clair-de-Lune, ce joyau issu du clan Lavellan, avait jeté une nouvelle lueur sur l'image que se faisait Fen'Harel de ceux que longtemps il avait vu se définir, à tort, comme Elvhen. À ses yeux, ils n'avaient rien d'un tant soit peu comparable à ceux qui avaient disparus, à la grande nation qui autrefois avait gouverné ces terres que les hommes avaient investies. Mais l'esprit d'Isilmë, sa vision du monde, ses décisions éclairées, la sagesse qu'elle n'avait de cesse de démontrer, était tout autre. Elle avait cette grandeur qu'il n'avait jamais observé, qu'il n'avait jamais même imaginé chez ces Dalatiens que, toujours, il avait pris de haut. Et c'était de ce monde qu'il avait vu gris et terne, avili, irrécupérable, qu'était issue cette Elfe si chère à son cœur, ce joyau brillant.

Elle lui avait montré ce monde sous un nouveau jour, elle avait levé le voile de la nuit qui le lui avait caché, lui révélant son potentiel, ce qu'il pourrait être et ce qui était déjà.

Perdu, loin, très loin, dans ses pensées, dans le monde intérieur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Solas entendit d'une oreille distraite les pas légers qui s'approchèrent alors de sa tente et la visiteuse nocturne qui écarta à peine les pans en tissu solide avant de s'y faufiler, légère, aérienne. Il reconnut les fins doigts blancs, la silhouette élégante, évanescente dans ses habits faits de voilages pâles qui voletaient allégrement tout autour d'elle. À ses côtés se trouva alors l'objet de ses plus intimes introspections, de ses désirs les moins convenablement refoulés. Elle était là, belle et majestueuse, Isilmë Lavellan, l'Inquisitrice. Elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Solas en prenant place à ses côtés, la natte de ses longs cheveux effleurant délicatement le visage de l'apostat qui savoura, un instant, leur douce odeur florale. Les yeux d'orage naissant se plongèrent dans l'argent liquide, si vif, si lumineux, des prunelles de la belle Elfe qui lui chuchota, doucement amusée :

- _Ane thenerast na yando._

(Vous êtes éveillé, vous aussi.)

Il lui sourit tendrement. Les sentiments contradictoires qu'inspiraient ces terres semblaient l'avoir empêchée de trouver le sommeil, elle-aussi. L'apostat profita un instant de la vision de ce visage nimbé des faibles lueurs qu'apportait la nuit avant de lui répondre dans un murmure badin :

- _An'daran Atish'an._ Partageons donc ensemble cette insomnie que ce lieu empli des douleurs de ceux y ayant vécus et qui s'y sont éteints semble nous inspirer.

(Mon toit est le vôtre.)

Il l'attira à lui, déposant un long baiser sur les lèvres que, seulement quelques instants auparavant, il n'avait de cesse de se représenter, d'espérer. Solas caressa les longs cheveux noués en une tresse complexe, presque sauvage, héritage de son éducation Dalatienne, inaccessible à ceux provenant de l'extérieur de leurs cercles fermés. Isilmë s'étendit tout contre lui, appuyant son front contre la joue de celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle admirait depuis les premiers moments, lorsqu'il lui avait démontré ce dont était capable la marque qu'elle portait, l'Ancre. Cette marque qui, sans cesse, luisait de ses reflets verdâtres au creux de sa main. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de savourer les récits des voyages de l'apostat à travers l'Immatériel, d'apprécier sa présence pleine d'une érudition qui l'intriguait et l'attirait. Et, un jour, impulsivement, elle l'avait embrassé dans un des rêves éveillés qu'il lui avait fait partagé, baiser qu'il lui avait rendu. Les deux Elfes s'étaient reconnus en l'autre, un lien plus fort qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient même se le représenter, auquel l'avenir donnerait tout son sens, révèlerait l'ampleur infinie.

-Vous savez, tout comme moi, glissa l'apostat. Que si nous partageons la même tente toute la nuit durant et n'en ressortons qu'au petit matin, nos compagnons à la langue bien pendue n'auront de cesse de répandre la nouvelle scabreuse de nos pêchés inavouables. Quel opprobre que de partager le même lit hors des liens du mariage selon la bienséance chantriste!

Isilmë rit, de ce rire cristallin semblable à la rosée du matin, à une douce pluie printanière, réconfortant et fragile, mais dont la présence s'imposait d'elle-même, qui balayait tout doute, toute tristesse, avant de lui répliquer, avec ce sarcasme brillant, cette intelligence vive qui l'avait séduit :

-Vous savez, tout comme moi, que Sera a déjà vu clair en ce qui nous concernait, qu'elle ne se cache pas d'avoir percé à jour le lien qui s'est créé entre nous d'ailleurs, et que Cassandra, par l'intermédiaire de notre chère et talentueuse maître-espionne, a déjà eu vent de nos petites activités, un certain soir, dans la plus haute tour de Fort Céleste. Et que, bien entendu, ces vérités chuchotées, ces rumeurs si plaisantes pour de nobles oreilles orlésiennes pleines de la complaisance des gabegies et des scandales se sont répandues bien malgré nous à travers le continent, peut-être même au-delà…

Isilmë avait posé la main sur la poitrine de son amant qui avait la tête appuyée sur le maigre oreiller dont disposaient les membres de l'Inquisition lorsqu'ils partaient en mission. Elle s'élevait au-dessus de lui, allègre et taquine.

-Vos propos sont justes, _ma vhenan_. Que proposez-vous donc pour occuper cette longue nuit sans sommeil?

(Mon cœur.)

Le ton de Solas était, pour une des rares fois où l'occasion le lui inspirait, enjoué. Cela fit sourire la mage Elfe dont la main descendait maintenant trop lentement sur le torse de celui qui lui avait divinement prise sa virginité. Elle lui répliqua, provocante dans sa candeur :

-Je ne sais trop. Peut-être devrions-nous contempler les constellations de ce ciel qui nous surplombe où la lune est maintenant haute. Ou encore, pourrions-nous dénombrer les espèces végétales qui entourent notre camp de fortune. Ou bien il y a cette petite rivière non loin qui doit regorger de spécimens alevins forts intéressants… Je ne sais trop…

Tout en prononçant ces mots qui devinrent un murmure, elle laissait sa main s'aventurer sous les draps minces qui lui cachaient le corps de l'apostat. Il l'attira une nouvelle fois à lui, défaisant la longue natte, laissant la cascade sombre se répandre tout autour d'eux, dans son attrait mystique, son ombre doucereuse; il déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de baies, leurs langues entamant un ballet langoureux. Il caressa encore une fois ce visage dont jamais il ne se lasserait du contact contre ses doigts, cette peau diaphane. D'un seul geste, il fit valser plus loin les quelques couvertures qui les séparaient, lui et la magnifique Elfe.

Il se sentit emporté dans ce tourbillon de désir qui l'avait submergé au haut de cette tour où, pour la première fois, il l'avait prise. L'occasion ne s'était pas représentée depuis, et cela leur pesait tous deux de réitérer ce qui n'avait été que trop bref, un amour trop vite consommé. La fougue de sa jeune amante avait eu raison de ses longues années de solitude; le désir qu'elle lui inspirait, avait fait de cette nuit qui aurait pu s'étendre jusqu'au matin un moment trop bref, mais immensément passionné.

Les deux Elfes échangèrent un long et lent baiser, plein de l'intense désir mutuel que seuls les nouveaux amants pouvaient connaître, cette chaleur particulière qui embrasait leurs deux corps, transformant leurs embrassades candides en complaintes de langueur. L'apostat fit passer sa jeune amante sous lui, caressant avec une avidité à peine contenue son corps athlétique d'une main, alors que l'autre se perdait inlassablement dans l'ébène de cette chevelure semblable à la soie. Il abandonna les lèvres gourmandes à travers lesquelles des gémissements impatients s'échappaient, mordillant doucement le lobe d'oreille d'Isilmë, de cette manière qu'il savait qu'elle appréciait tant. Puis, il descendit doucement le long de son cou, l'effleurant à peine de ses lèvres, mais y laissant la marque de son souffle bouillant de désir, avant de doucement mordiller la peau tendre de cette épaule blanche et délicate. La jeune mage se cambrait sous lui tandis qu'avec un appétit empressé elle glissait ses doigts dans le pantalon de Solas.

Il poussa un grognement de plaisir lorsqu'elle caressa du bout des ongles sa verge dressée. L'apostat fit glisser la vaporeuse robe qui lui bloquait encore la chaleur de cette peau bouillante de désir dont il ne rêvait que de parsemer chaque parcelle de ses baisers brûlants. Il fit couler le mince tissu contre ce corps enchanteur qu'il avait la chance de se voir offert à lui, transcendé de la passion, d'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais cru connaître un jour. La poitrine ferme de la jeune Elfe fut bientôt découverte sous ses yeux, il en savoura le galbe juste assez généreux, frôlant, aguichant ses seins de ses doigts avant d'y plonger ses lèvres avides. Isilmë gémissait de plus belle, titillée par cette langue brûlante, ces dents qui la pinçaient divinement, éveillant en elle des sensations qu'elle découvrait à peine, mais n'avait de cesse d'apprécier.

Solas acheva de dénuder le corps de son amante, le libérant de la dernière barrière qui l'empêchait de savourer cette image exquise qu'il s'était surpris à évoquer dans ses intimes rêveries à plus d'une reprise. Fen'Harel avait été envoûté par cette mage Dalatienne dont la vivacité d'esprit n'avait d'égale que la splendeur. Elle était le Clair-de-Lune auquel le Loup hurlait, l'astre qui guidait ses nuits, vers lequel il était immuablement attiré.

Mais elle était jeune et fougueuse, cette attente avant de savourer le fruit défendu n'avait que trop durée pour elle et Isilmë renversa les rôles sans ambages, d'un mouvement de hanche agile et preste. Elle lança un regard coquin à son amant, surpris par le soudain retournement de situation, caressant la joue de celui-ci d'une main par trop aérienne :

-Laissez-moi mettre un peu en application vos précédents enseignements, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, séductrice.

Elle glissa à nouveau ses doigts dans l'interstice du tissu qui la séparait de l'érection de plus en plus exacerbée de son amant, y déposant la même caresse superficielle que celle qui avait frôlé la joue de Solas. La jeune mage gardait son visage juste assez loin pour que celui-ci ne puisse qu'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, mais juste assez près pour que le souffle chaud et sucré qui s'échappait entre ses lèvres de baie éveille en lui le plus lancinants des désirs. Les doigts d'Isilmë entourèrent bientôt sa longueur, l'explorèrent de leur toucher divin, la parcourant d'attentions passionnées. De sa main libre, la jeune Elfe débarrassa son amant de ce pantalon qui limitait ses mouvements, son champ d'attaque. Prestement, elle commença à prodiguer les mêmes caresses, agréables et insupportables à la fois, à l'entrejambe de son amant, promenant ses ongles contre la peau tendre de ses cuisses avant de saisir doucement ses testicules.

Puis, elle cessa ses caresses entêtantes et empoigna fermement les avant-bras de l'apostat, le planquant contre le mince matelas qui faisait office de théâtre à leurs ébats. Elle promena son intimité humide contre le membre gorgé de sang sous elle, l'humectant de son désir. La belle Dalatienne demeurait juste assez loin du visage de Solas pour être hors de portée, l'obligeant à savourer les sensations qu'elle lui offrait, à embrasser du regard le mouvement tentateur de ses seins qui roulaient au rythme de ses mouvements sensuels.

Et elle se pencha enfin vers lui. Il attaqua ses lèvres maintenant à sa portée avec fougue, se délectant d'un baiser passionné. Et l'attente devint vite insupportable alors qu'il la sentait onduler au-dessus de lui, que sa poitrine ferme dessinait un trajet de plus en plus entêtant contre son torse qu'un mince tissu l'empêchait d'apprécier pleinement.

Une nouvelle fois, les rôles furent inversés, Isilmë se trouva sous lui, ses yeux magnifiques nimbés de plaisir. Il titilla d'un doigt la petite boule de chair gorgée de désir à l'entrée de son intimité avant de la pénétrer lentement. Sa jeune amante, retenant avec peine les lamentations de plaisirs qu'elle ne demandait qu'à pousser, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, faisant y affluer le sang, la colorant d'un rouge carmin.

- _Vera em su tarasyl_ , le harangua-t-elle, haletante.

(Emmenez-moi au ciel.)

Solas prit son visage aimé entre ses mains, déposant sur ses lèvres pleines un nouveau baiser rempli de désir alors que sa longueur pénétrait en elle, appréciant une nouvelle fois la douce caresse contre lui de ces parois étroites qu'il avait été le seul à franchir. Il les avait découvertes, avait exploré ce jardin secret et pur, cueillit ce fruit prudemment conservé, elle avait ressenti des sensations, des pulsions qui lui avaient jusque-là été inconnus, d'une intensité incroyable, les attraits de ces activités charnelles, des envies maintenant éveillées. Les sens d'Isilmë vibraient au rythme du membre qui la pénétrait.

Le corps de la belle Elfe se cambrait avec délice sous les va-et-vient de Solas. Leurs halètements de plaisir redoublaient d'intensité à mesure qu'il entrait en elle de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus profondément. Leurs lèvres unies étouffaient leurs cris plein des délices de leur amour, gémissements de bonheur presque mal placés en ces terres désolées.

L'apostat ralentit le rythme, prolongeant ces caresses volées, profitant de cette intimité si rarement partagée. Alors qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser ses pulsions, à ralentir le rythme de ses gestes, à repousser la fin de leur étreinte, une complainte haletante, un gémissement enflammé s'immisça en lui, plein d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait ignorer, qui exacerba le sien propre :

- _Isalan ma gara suin em._

(Je veux que vous veniez en moi.)

Et s'en fut trop, il se déversa en elle. Ils retinrent avec difficulté les épanchements de leurs plaisirs qui roulèrent dans leurs gorges, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, recueillant les suppliques de l'apogée de leurs ébats, étouffant les cris qui auraient incontestablement éveillé leurs compagnons de route. S'évitant ainsi les regards acerbes de sous-entendus de Cassandra et les commentaires particulièrement crus que n'aurait eu de cesse de leur lancer Sera pendant la totalité du reste de cette mission et même plus longtemps encore.

Ils s'écroulèrent, enlacés, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre pour se protéger du froid de la nuit, repus, laissant lentement s'évanouir les dernières vagues d'un bien-être incroyable. Les deux Elfes discutèrent bientôt de tout et de rien, de l'histoire passée de ces terres désolées qui les accueillaient de leurs récits funestes, des traditions des clans Dalatiens qui les sillonnaient, des ruines riches d'enseignements qu'on y trouvait.

Et Solas s'étonna à nouveau de l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour cette mage aux iris pareils à l'argent liquide, au destin plus grand que nature, pleine d'une force que peu avaient possédée à travers l'histoire. Il l'aimait, d'un amour sincère.

Dans ses bras, la jeune Inquisitrice s'endormit presque au moment où le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. La laissant se reposer, Solas se rendit non loin du camp, étudiant les sculptures anciennes qui se trouvaient là, vestiges d'une civilisation qui avait tenté de renaitre de ses cendres avant d'y être cruellement replongée. Lorsqu'il revient près des tentes où seulement la jeune Elfe dormait alors encore, il fut accueilli par le regard moqueur de Sera qui, assise par terre face au maigre feu de camp qu'elle avait ravivé, le fixait avec, sur le visage, le rictus le plus parlant de sous-entendus qu'il lui était possible de produire.

-Ainsi, Monsieur le Mage, lui lança-t-elle avec une ironie non contenue. Vous et Notre Vertueuse Inquisitrice avez échangé de tentes pendant la nuit, il semblerait. L'orientation des étoiles nuisait à votre sommeil, ou quelque chose comme ça? À moins que vous, vous n'ayez pas changé de tente... Et que, en fait, vous ayez «dormi» dans la même… Une chance que je dorme comme une buche!

Cette jeune voleuse avait tout le culot du monde et ne faisait preuve d'aucune inhibition et, pourtant, aussi dissemblable qu'elle soit de lui-même, Solas l'aimait bien. Peut-être justement parce qu'elle était si prévisible. Il savait, coup pour coup, quoi lui répondre pour la contrarier gentiment. Et elle reviendrait à la charge, encore et toujours, usant de cette bonne humeur bourrue, mais tenace qui était la sienne.

- _On'dhea_ , Sera, lui dit-il en s'inclinant poliment.

(Bon matin)

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un rageur :

-Allez-vous faire foutre!

Même Cassandra, qui avait jusque-là affiché un air réprobateur, ne put retenir un sourire amusé devant la scène presque surnaturelle qui venait de se dérouler là. Les proches de l'Inquisitrice formaient sans nul doute un groupe bien hétéroclite, mais, en même temps, étrangement assorti.

Et Solas pris place près des frêles flammes, attendant le réveil de l'Inquisitrice qui, elle, s'évita de justesse les plaisanteries de ses compagnons d'aventure.


End file.
